


无题。

by Takataka114



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 13:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takataka114/pseuds/Takataka114
Summary: 小妈文学，没什么特别的，就是雷文。ABO注意。
Relationships: Dan Masamune/Kagami Hiiro, dan kuroto/kagami Hiiro
Kudos: 8





	无题。

檀黎斗注意到镜飞彩的时候，他已经在名义上成为了自己的母亲。他知道自己的公司里有这么一号人，但他并没有经历去注意所有人，自然只停留在镜飞彩这个人对于工作认真的态度，檀黎斗不知道檀正宗用了什么办法，或者说是怎么样去威胁镜飞彩，他并不在意这个老家伙到底打着什么算盘，但他确实无法忍受他这种作为。

这种——，带着一个年轻漂亮（这样的词汇并不适合用来形容男人，但镜飞彩合适）的omega在他面前，像是在炫耀什么似的来回晃悠着。

“父亲，我不认为你这样做是正确的。”

带着尊敬意味的称呼从口中脱出却不带着一点敬意，檀黎斗对檀正宗并没有太多的感情，如果让他不要承认这个父亲他也愿意，檀正宗看不起他，他也一样看不起檀正宗。后者抬了抬眼睑盯着他看了一会笑了起来，他知道檀黎斗话里的意思。

“我并没有强迫他做什么，是他自愿的——黎斗。”檀正宗扯着发皱的西装从椅子上站起身，他居高临下的看着坐在一旁的人拍了拍手，听见他的话檀黎斗下意识的皱起眉头，对于这样亲昵的称呼比起不习惯更多的是反胃，檀正宗看着他的表情大笑了几声走上前拍了拍檀黎斗的肩膀。

“你的父亲什么时候做过错误的决定了？”檀正宗的话里带着极度明显的笑意，他收起手指稍作用力地按着檀黎斗的肩膀，把后者想要站起身的动作压了回去，“你会认可的，相信我。”

“你——”

“好了，再说下去就要耽误我的行程了，你还是早点从这里离开吧。”檀正宗收起手盯着檀黎斗弯起眸子，后者愣了一下投以带着些许厌恶情绪的目光，檀正宗移开视线停顿了片刻重新开口，“我不在的这几天就交给你了，我亲爱的儿子。”

.....

总觉得被这个老家伙耍了，让人不爽的感觉。

檀黎斗捏了捏鼻梁皱着眉头将手里的文件扔回桌子上，不管怎么想都很让人恼火，檀正宗的话里总是透露出一股瞧不起的意外，檀黎斗活动了一下脖子直到听见大门开合的声音时才回过神来。平时檀正宗在家的时候他确实不喜欢待在客厅，所以也很少在家里和镜飞彩有直接接触，即便他很在意这个人究竟为什么要和檀正宗结婚——即便只是名义上。

“..啊、檀——”

“欢迎回来、妈妈。”

镜飞彩下意识地想叫出敬称，毕竟无论如何檀黎斗也是他的上司，即便他因为各种原因不得不答应檀正宗的要求，但他在心里从来没有承认过他和这一家人有任何多余的关系，可檀黎斗带着一丝笑意的话却让他觉得心里发毛。

“呃...嗯。”

镜飞彩有定时吃抑制剂的习惯，分化成omega不是他能选择的事情，想要在这种时代独自生存也只能依靠药物，但抑制剂也不能完全抑制住他的气息，特别是从早上到晚上药效已经消退了不少。檀黎斗至少有那么一点明白檀正宗话里的意思了，镜飞彩身上的味道并不能明确的指出是哪种气味，真的要形容的话——像是薄荷混杂着奶油的奇妙气息，让人有些上瘾。

“要吃晚饭吗。”

“..不用了，在外面吃过了。”

“哦—自己一个人吗？”

听着檀黎斗的话镜飞彩没来由的觉得有些尴尬，至于是因为身份还是别的什么就不得而知了，比起檀正宗身上那股有些刺鼻压迫的气息来说，檀黎斗身上的红酒香更加让人舒适一些——但也没有好到哪去。越发强烈的酒香灌入他的鼻腔让他意识到远处的人早已不在沙发上，镜飞彩愣了一下下意识地退后了一步，咽了口唾沫皱起眉头开口。

“和朋友，没别的什么事的话可以让开吗。”

“我没有别的意思，只是出于对“妈妈”的关心罢了。”檀黎斗垂下眼睑看着自己面前的人弯起眸子，凑近以后那股薄荷蛋糕的味道更加明显，虽然这之间还混杂着一些其他模糊不清的，其他alpha的味道——绝对不是檀正宗的，那个家伙的味道比起其他alpha让他更不舒服。

“..那真是多谢了。”镜飞彩尽可能地控制住自己厌恶的情绪，但他也察觉到身周逐渐浓烈的酒气，他本能地往后退了两步却被檀黎斗一把抓住手腕，体格差距和性别分化导致的力量差让他无法挣扎。镜飞彩皱起眉头抬眼对上檀黎斗的视线，后者弯起眸子眼中透出让人读不懂的情绪。

“这个时间可不适合出门了。”

檀黎斗低声开口半弯着自己的腰，他伸手搭上镜飞彩的后腰将他禁锢在怀里，薄荷蛋糕的甜腻气息涌入鼻腔刺激着他散发出自己的信息素，檀正宗的话很有道理，自己确确实实的爱上了这个味道——不管那个家伙是否有着别的算盘，但送上来的甜品没有人会拒绝。

“..身上的味道很好闻哦，妈妈。”檀黎斗把脸埋进镜飞彩的颈间，任由更加浓郁的气息充斥在身周，“如果没有别的味道，就更好了。”

“我想父亲一定没有标记你，对吗。”

没有被任何气息玷污的薄荷香气，即便混杂着其他alpha的气息仍旧保持着原本的味道，檀黎斗盯着镜飞彩不知何时通红的双眼扯起嘴角，不知道是因为檀黎斗身上的气息和檀正宗一样是酒气，还是因为别的什么，镜飞彩一步也不敢动弹。他抬起手臂抵着檀黎斗的肩膀皱起眉头，张口想要说些什么却无法开口，只能任由檀黎斗在他颈间肆意的动作。

“...我、嗯...。”

“放心吧，我也不会标记你的。”

带着笑意的声音传入耳内让镜飞彩意识到了什么，但他也没有多余的力气去阻止事情的发生，檀黎斗的牙齿咬着他的颈侧蹭过腺体让他下意识地轻哼一声，搭在肩上的手指下意识地收紧了些。他确实会和檀正宗上床，但也只是少数情况下，原本只是挂名的婚姻并不需要像真正的夫妻一样，只不过由于各方面原因自己需要暂住在檀家。

何况檀黎斗与檀正宗不同，虽然檀黎斗的红酒气息虽然不比檀正宗的烈酒强烈，但无论如何他也是个正值壮年的年轻alpha，充满强烈压迫感的气息刺激着他不断释放出信息素，被抑制剂压制着的欲望也逐渐浮现。柔软的舌尖触碰着唇缝，镜飞彩眯起眼睛下意识地张开双唇，红酒的气息通过鼻腔进入口腔，檀黎斗的手掌贴上镜飞彩的脑后，指尖穿过发丝加深亲吻任由奶油的甜腻气息在口中蔓延。

“...哈啊、不行...”

直到后背接触到柔软的沙发镜飞彩才回过神来，他皱起眉头按着檀黎斗的肩膀试图向外推开不想却被握住手掌。檀黎斗舔了舔自己的下唇握着镜飞彩比他稍小一些的手掌，他低下头贴着他的指尖轻吻着，舌尖蹭过指腹惹得镜飞彩颤了一下。

“即便嘴上拒绝着，身体也没有保持一致呢。”

空闲的手贴着镜飞彩被西裤包裹着的臀部揉捏着，姣好的手感让檀黎斗愣了一下忍不住扯起嘴角加重力度，镜飞彩咬着下唇克制着快要脱口而出的呻吟，双腿却无法控制地搭上檀黎斗的腰侧，即便隔着散落的发丝镜飞彩仍旧能感受到檀黎斗眼中的笑意。

“...闭嘴。”

“都听你的，母亲。”


End file.
